Torture
by The-Fiction-Fangirl
Summary: Hal hasn't seen Ben in weeks. Not since he left to fight with the rebel skitters. And when he goes to look for him, he brings Abbie. That was his mistake. Soon enough, Hal and Ben are reunited. But not in the way they though they'd be... {A continuation of Pain}
1. Lost In Thought

**New story! Yay! This is a continuation from ****_Pain_****. Like, what happens afterwards...I hope I'm making sense...anyway! R&R! Please?! Enjoy! :DDD**

* * *

As Hal lay in bed, he found himself thinking about his little brother. When he finally drifted off, Ben was still on his mind.

_"Hey boys. Can I talk to you?" Tom asked Matt and Hal._

_"Sure," the oldest Mason son said. _

_Before Mr. Mason spoke again, Matt asked questions. "Why were you in the forest? What happened? Where's Ben?" he asked._

_"Well, um, it's about that."_

"About Ben and you being in the forest?" Hal Mason was confused as he asked the question.

_"Yes. Ben's gone."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He's gone. He's left. He won't be coming to Charleston with us."_

"Why not?"

_"He's gone to fight with the rebel skitters."_

"He left us? For them?"

_"Yes. But he has his reasons."_

_"And what would those be?" the elder son of Tom Mason was no longer confused; he was angry. How could Ben just leave them? What was he thinking?_

_"Well, he was angry with himself. About the whole Karen thing."_

_"He shouldn't have been."_

_"Well. He was. He said he felt as if we would be better off without him."_

_"That's not true!"_

"I know it's not. But Ben seemed pretty set on the idea. I told him that we would never _be better off without him. He's our family, and we love him."_

_"He should know that."_

_"Yes. I know. I think he's looking for redemption. Not only from us and the 2__nd__ Mass, but from himself. He needs to do this."_

_"Why? He should know that—"_

_"Yes. I understand what you're feeling. I feel the same way. But I couldn't change his mind. And if we can't stop it, we should accept it. If Ben says he needs to go, he's gonna go. We all know how defiant he's become. We just have to wait for when he comes back. When he wants to come back, he will. In his own time."_

_"Fine." _

_As the conversation came to a close, the two older Masons looked down at Matt. He looked glassy eyed. Almost as if he didn't want to accept the fact that Ben had left. His eyes held unshed tears. And a few seconds later, those tears revealed themselves. _

_"Aw. Matt. It's alright. You heard dad. And I believe it. Ben _will _come back. And if he doesn't, we'll go find him," Hal said to his little brother. _

_Matt nodded and hugged his older brother, who hugged him back. Then, Tom joined in. For about a minute, they stood there, locked in an embrace, whispering to each other. Then they heard Weaver calling out to everyone that they had to get going on the road to Charleston. The Masons released each other. Hal walked over to Maggie and Pope, while Tom and Matt walked over to the medical bus with Lourdes and Anne. _

Then Hal's dream changed.

_"Come on! We have to run! They're gaining on us!" Ben yelled to other de-harnessed kids. There were rebel skitters already five yards ahead, running away from something. Then, a dozen of mechs and hostile skitters combined came into view. _

_"Run!" Ben screamed again. He was more focused on everyone else more than himself. He stood still, ushering the others ahead of him. But they were all so slow. Some of them, you could tell that they were new. Their eyes held fear and confusion. They were running, but not fast enough. _

_By the time everyone else was out of harm's way, the mechs and skitters had caught up to Ben. He was just about to run and join the others when he got jumped by five skitters. They started to claw at him, drawing blood. Ben Mason couldn't do anything. The skitters dropped him, and the mechs stunned him. Then, they started to drag him away—leaving a trail of fresh blood behind. _

"No!" Hal yelled as he sat up. As he looked around, he began to regain his bearings. He was in bed. He was in Charleston. He was with the 2nd Mass. They had come here a few months ago. They haven't seen Ben in weeks. They didn't know if he was alive or not.

And that scared Hal.

For days, he's been thinking about Ben. He couldn't seem to get him out of his mind. Hal knew that his little brother was strong. He could take care of himself. But that thought still didn't seem to reassure the eldest Mason kid. Ben's spikes made him hard to kill—not impossible. Even if he didn't die, he could still get hurt. He could get captured. There was a long list of possibilities—not all of them good. Not _most _of them good.

The list held more scenarios of Ben getting killed, hurt, captured, tortured, re-harnessed, and many more. The _good _situations would be Ben coming back to Charleston. Pretty much surviving was the best it could get. And that was hard. For everybody in the 2nd Mass and everywhere else. The people in Charleston and the straggling survivors that no one has found yet.

Everyone insists to Hal and Matt and Tom that Ben is going to be alright. Tom pretends to believe it, for the sake of his two other sons. But his eyes tell the truth. In them, are large amounts of fear and anxiety. He's just as worried as Hal and Matt are—which would be a lot.

Sure Hal and Ben had gotten into some fights. A _lot _of fights. But Hal cared deeply for his family. No matter how many differences there were between each other, he knew he would always want to be there for them. But when Ben shuts everyone out and runs away, it makes it more difficult—to say the least.

Hal couldn't even _begin _to understand what Ben goes through. He knew that. But he also hoped that his brother would understand _him_. Hal tried to make it as clear as possible that all he wanted to do, was help. But Ben always made it so hard. The differences between the two brothers made it a lot harder, though.

Hal Mason knew that the spikes on Ben's back complicated life for him. He got confused about a lot of things, and the oldest Mason child understood that. He was sure anyone could. Hal had always been able to help people. But in Ben's situation, things were a bit different. Sometimes, he didn't know how to help his brother. Not being able to relate to him, made a lot of things harder. He didn't understand what exactly he was going through, how he felt, or how to deal with it.

As Hal lay awake in his bed, he realized that he needed to see Ben. He didn't _want _to see him. He _needed _to. He needed to talk to him—to make sure he was alive, safe, and doing well. Ben would be the only thing on Hal's mind until he meets up with him again. And if the kid wouldn't come on his own, Hal would just have to go looking for him.

* * *

**Okay...so what did you think? Tell me in a review! I love reviews! Make me happy! Lol. REVIEW. And that's an ORDER. Haha, not really. But do it, please?**

**It's about to get personal up in here.**

**Did anyone see the Falling Skies episode last night (6/30/13)? I did, and it was AMAZING. SO MANY FEELS. I mean, the brother bonding between Ben and Matt? Awesome. And then there was the whole Pope and Tom situation. I was angry, and happy, and annoyed all at the same time...pretty much. Okay. I've wasted enough of your time and probably bored you to death-that is, if you even bothered to ****_read_**** this. So...yup! Leave me a review! ;)**


	2. Again

**Sorry if this isn't the best. I kind of just ****_whipped _****this together. I needed to tell you readers something. Please read my A/N at the bottom.**

**R&R! And all that stuff that I usually do. Enjoy! (I hope)**

* * *

The next day at lunch, Hal was still thinking about Ben. He had come to stay at Charleston for a little while, but then left again.

_"Hey Ben. You alright? You seem a bit off today," Hal said to his brother. They were sitting in Hal's room. Ben had requested it. He said that there was something important he needed to talk about._

_"Yeah. Well, um, no," Ben replied._

_"No? What's wrong?"_

_"Um,"_

_"Come on. You can tell me."_

_"I'm leaving."_

_"What?"_

_"I have to leave again."_

_"Again? Why?"_

_"Because. Well, I've been here for a few weeks already. And they've been nice. But I can't continue to hide here. I need to continue the fight."_

_"We _are _continuing the fight."_

_"I mean with the rebel skitters. Red Eye's dead. I feel like I need to carry on what he'd started with the de-harnessed kids and the other rebels."_

_"They've been fighting fine without you. You don't need to go."_

_"I think I do."_

_"You've been managing it all here."_

_"I know. But we need to get another plan of attack together. A next move."_

_"You can do that here."_

_"I'm sure I could. But it may be easier doing it—"_

_"Without us?"_

_"No."_

_"Without us distracting you?"_

_"No! I just—there are still some de-harnessed kids out there. I was thinking about gathering some from here, and heading back. I need to do this."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because! You guys have your duties, and I have mine. And mine include going back and talking with the other rebels."_

_"Ben—"_

_"Hal, I'm sorry. But this has to happen. I think you know that."_

_"Give me one good reason that you should leave."_

_"I just have to."_

_"Tell me a reason."_

_"Hal—"_

_"Tell me!"_

_"I need to do this! Because I haven't made peace with myself yet. I've had a lot of mistakes. When I do this, when I help the human race, it makes me feel like I'm getting closer to redemption."_

_"Ben. I think you've already reached your redemption."_

_"Maybe for you. But I need to do this for _me_. I need to make peace with my mistakes. And helping the rebel skitters and all the other human survivors helps me do that. Hal, please. Please understand."_

_"Ben, I understand. But I don't like it. I don't _agree_."_

_"I don't think it matters if you _agree _or not. I know that I have to do this, so I'm gonna do this. You can't stop me. I just thought I'd tell you. You need to accept this."_

_"Ben. I'll _never _accept this. You've reached redemption with everyone but yourself, it seems."_

_"Seems that way."_

_"There's no way that I can change your mind?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Fine. If I can't stop it…just know that I don't agree. And that you've already reached the redemption with me and everyone else here."_

_"Okay."_

_"Alright. Now come here," Hal said as he pulled Ben into an embrace. "You know what Ben?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm getting real sick and tired of all this 'goodbye' crap. It gives me unbearable ennui."_

_"Ennui? Ooh. Fancy word for a dumb jock."_

_"I found a dictionary. And I'm no longer that jock that you knew."_

_Ben smiled. "I know. You've become much more than that."_

_"And you've turned out better than I thought you would. You know, being a math geek and all."_

_"Thanks?"_

_"Take it. It's about as close as you're gonna get to a compliment from me."_

_"Yeah. I know," Ben said with a chuckle. "Hal?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Say goodbye to Matt. To dad. Anne, too."_

_"You know I will."_

_"Tell dad and Matt—that I'm sorry."_

_"No problem. Just promise me this."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You'll be careful."_

_"Will do," Ben promised as the two brothers went in for another hug._

_"So," Hal started once they released each other. "When do you leave?"_

_"Tonight."_

_"Okay. Need any help? With packing, or anything?''_

_"I think I'm good."_

_"Okay. Be careful. Don't get killed. And come back soon. Or contact us. Just let us know that you're safe every once in a while."_

_"You got it."_

_The two boys exchanged smiles as Ben left the room with a wave of his hand._

_"Be careful, little brother," Hal said to himself once Ben was gone. _

"Hal?" Maggie questioned, jarring him back to reality.

"Hmm?" Hal answered.

"Are you alright?" You've been sitting there for about two minutes with a blank expression and glassy eyes."

"I have?"

"I know that face. What were you thinking about?"

"Ben," Hal admitted in a huff.

"What about him? You haven't seen him in weeks. Nobody has."

"Exactly! Nobody has seen my little brother. God knows _where _he is. He could be hurt, captured, bleeding out, _dying_. We don't know! And if he is, we aren't helping him."

"Okay. Calm down. What do you intend to do about it?"

"Easy. I'm gonna talk to my dad."

* * *

**Okay so...please leave a review. **

**{READ THIS. URGENT IMPORTANCE} **

**I need to tell you guys something. I know that this is continuation of ****_Pain_****. But the way I started this, it screwed some stuff up. So I'm trying to set this after the season 2 finale and after season 3 a bit. Get this, Karen has been bidding her time. So has Abbie. Waiting for the Mason boys' weak time period. So that's why I said that Ben was at Charleston for a little while. Season 3. But he had to leave again. Hence the "moved into Charleston a few months ago" and "haven't seen Ben in weeks" stuff. After reading this, I hope you understand and are okay with it. I'm sorry. I just got confused and stuff. I wanted you to understand. In a review or a PM, please tell me if you understand. Please? And thanks for your time and patience.**

**{If you didn't read this ^ then READ IT NOW. Please? It's important.}**


	3. A Talk With Dad

**Short chapter, I know. But R&R anyway!**

* * *

"Dad? Can I talk to you?" Hal asked as he slightly eased open the door to his father's office.

"Sure, Hal. Come on in. Have a seat," Tom Mason said. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Well, lately, I've just been worrying about Ben a lot. I mean, we haven't heard from him in weeks. He usually contacts us."

"Hal, you know how busy Ben can get helping the rebels. You're probably worrying about nothing."

"Dad. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not even a _little _worried."

Tom looked distressed. "Fine," he said in relent. "Yes. I'm a little worried. But I am his father. That's what we do. Ben's strong. He can take care of himself."

"Yeah. But still," Hal said. Then he sat up straighter, and stared hard into his father's eyes. "I want to go look for him."

"Hal," Mr. Mason sighed. "No."

"Why not? You said it yourself. You're worried."

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing! He's been gone for weeks. _Weeks_. He could be hurt, captured, dead, or dying. And we're not helping him by sitting here. He's my brother. Your _son_. It couldn't hurt to just go check up on him."

Tom sat back in his chair and scratched his beard. "Fine. But take someone with you."

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks, dad," Hal said as he rose from his chair. He nodded to his father, then walked out of the room. On the way out, he bumped into Abbie.

"Oh. Sorry Abbie," Hal apologized.

"No biggie. Why are you so happy?"

"What?"

"You're happy. You have that face."

"Oh. Well, tonight I'm gonna go look for Ben."

"Ooh! Can I come?"

"My dad said to bring someone else so, yeah! Sure. Why not."

"Yay! It'll be great to see him again."

"Sure will. You coming?" Hal asked when he started to walk away.

"Later. I'll meet up with you in your room. I gotta do something first."

"Alright. Meet up at five."

"Gotcha," Abbie said. And with that, Hal swiftly walked away back to his room. Once he was gone, Abbie turned and walked the other way.

"I think it's time for another meeting with Karen," she said evilly to herself as she slipped out of the underground community.

* * *

**Not the best cliffhanger, but still. Just a warning, the next chapter is probably gonna be either shorter, or as short as this one. It's just gonna be her talking with Karen. Leave reviews! Even though it wasn't too long, how was it? Please tell me in a review! I know I'm probably sounding repetitive, but REVIEW! :DD**


	4. Plotting

**Hey there, lovelies. This is a really short chapter. Sorry. LIke I've said before-dunno if it was in ****_this _****story but-I'm having computer troubles. Enjoy! Read! Review! :)**

* * *

Abbie was walking through the woods. She had summoned a meeting with Karen. Hal didn't know what had happened to Ben yet. And now that he was taking Abbie along to look for him, they earned a big advantage. This could speed up the plan drastically.

When she reached a small clearing, she saw the outline of a person. As she walked in closer, she realized that it was Karen. She looked about the same, because of the harness. Although, it was no longer attached to her back. She couldn't see, but she knew that there was a dim, orange glow where her spine was. Right where the harness used to be.

"Report," Karen ordered.

"Hal has no idea what has really happened to his brother. He plans on going out tonight to search for him, and I'll be accompanying. What are your orders?"

"Lead him back here. Make sure he can't get away. Retain his gun from him. He must be vulnerable. We will have our ship waiting for him. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Finally. We will have the two brothers. Our plans will be complete. You have done well, soldier. We assure you that our deal will hold sound—as long as you bring the boy to us."

"Easy," Abbie assured Karen. "He'll be here. Don't worry."

"Good. Now go. Remember the plan. Your duties. It's time that I saw Hal again. It's going to be so much fun when he sees the present I have for him."

"Very well. I shall be seeing you soon."

"That you will. Go," Karen Nadler said harshly. Abbie gave a quick nod, and scurried away.

"It's time," the blonde said to no one in particular. "We will have them. They'll wish they'd never been born." And with that, she turned around and walked in the opposite direction of Abbie to set her devious plan into motion.

* * *

**Like I said at the top, short chapter. I'm ashamed. X( Please leave me reviews. And I'd like to thank the people who followed, favorites, and reviewed. I really appreciate your support! It's you guys that keep me writing these stories, please continue showing my some love please!**


	5. Preparing

**Hey guys. Sorry for not really uploading today. I was up at Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty with my family and some friends. This is another short one, but enjoy! Hopefully...**

* * *

"Hey," Abbie said as she lightly knocked on the door of Hal Mason's room.

"Hey, Abbie. Come on in," Hal said. When the teen girl entered, she could see Hal packing a small bag. He finished up by strapping a small gun to his waist, and grabbing a big rifle.

"So, you got a plan?" she asked.

"Course. I'm gonna leave, and I'm gonna find Ben."

"So, you're just gonna charge out there?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"With no plan whatsoever?"

"No, not really."

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, you don't have to come. No one's making you. I can always take Maggie," Hal said, suddenly serious.

"No, no. It's fine. Sorry. Early on nervous jitters. Happens a lot. I make jokes and become sarcastic when I'm nervous."

"It's okay. I understand, but we'll be alright. I've got these babies," Hal replied mischievously as he lifted up his rifle and directed his eyes to the hand gun on his belt.

Abbie laughed. "Yeah. And you've got me and _my _gun."

"What? Don't trust me?"

"It's not technically that, but, you're, _you_."

"Gee, thanks. I can really feel the love," he stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, uh huh," Abbie said, nudging Hal's arm. "You ready to go?"

"Let's roll." And with that, the two teens started out of the room.

* * *

**I'm already working on the next chapter. I promise you, there'll be some more action and suspense in the next chapter. Please leave reviews! They fuel the story! :DDD**


	6. Betrayed

**Hey guys. It's been a few days, hasn't it? Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter! R&R! :)**

* * *

"Where should we start?" Hal asked. They had just left Charleston, and were on their own.

"Why don't we start in the woods," Abbie replied. Hal would've thought it was a random suggestion, but Abbie had different ideas. She needed to get him to the clearing.

"Best idea so far. You know your way around?"

"Yeah. Been through them on a few missions. Fairly comfortable with the layout."

"Good enough for me."

"Come on." And with that, the two kids started off into the forest.

* * *

Maggie snuck out of the underground community a few minutes after Hal and Abbie. She had been waiting for them to leave. She was watching as they walked away. Waiting to see where they'd go.

When she saw them start to disappear into the woods, she followed quickly in pursuit. She could _not_ lose them.

It's not that she didn't trust Hal. It was more Abbie. Something seemed really off about that girl. She was Hal's partner. They had each other's backs. If something seemed wrong, they'd lend a hand.

And that's what Maggie was doing now. Having Hal's back.

She didn't ask to come along. If her suspicions were correct about Abbie, she wouldn't want her knowing where she was.

It's was weird. When Abbie was saved by Hal and Ben, nothing seemed amiss. But Maggie had heard Abbie sneaking out. A lot. At night.

That was when things started to become fallacious. Why would she be going out so late at night? What did she have to hide?

Maggie still had questions swirling around in her head as she stealthily followed Hal and Abbie into the forest.

* * *

Hal was following Abbie as they walked deeper, and deeper into the forest.

As the night went on, Hal became weary, and cold. The light was fading, and they'd have to stop and make camp soon. Apparently, the woods were pretty big.

Hal tried to tell Abbie that they should stop, but every time he tried, she dismissed him, and kept on walking.

It was only when Hal grabbed her shirt, did Abbie finally stop. "Abbie. We have to make camp. It's freezing. Aren't you tired?" Hal said.

"Yeah. You know what? You're right. Let's stop here for the night," she replied, setting down her pack, and watched as Hal did the same. "I'll get some firewood," she announced. Hal nodded and took out his blanket.

Abbie walked off, and came back with an armload of wood. She set them down, and arranged them. Then she began to make the actual fire.

A few minutes later, the two teens were sitting by a roaring fire. Abbie turned away from it, while Hal fell asleep. But Abbie didn't. She kept thinking about how she was going to get Hal to the clearing where Karen would be waiting. She stayed up for about three hours. And that was when she decided to make her move.

She silently stood up to see Hal passed out completely. She slowly approached the snoring teen, and grabbed the gun next to him. She took the rifle and quietly took out all the ammo. Luckily, Hal had also taken off his hand gun. She repeated the sabotage with that one, as well.

Then, as mutely as she had walked over, she tiptoed back to her original position. She waited a few moments, and called out Hal's name over and over again until he woke up.

Hal's eyes flew open. "Abbie! What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"Hal! Oh my God. We have to leave. _Now_," Abbie replied.

"What? Why?"

"Skitters. They're pretty far off, but I heard them. They're pretty loud. But we need to run. We won't be able to fight them all off."

"Fine. Let's go. Quickly!"

Abbie nodded and hastily packed up her stuff, and looked back to see Hal doing the same. Then they started to run. They ran as fast as they could. A couple of times, Hal raised his gun to shoot, but Abbie just said, "No! Don't! It's no use! Just keep running!" Hal reluctantly obeyed.

After about ten minutes, they arrived at a clearing. At _the _clearing.

"Hal! Stop!" Abbie aid.

"What? Why?" Hal asked.

"Because," Abbie replied, pulling out her gun and pointing it in between Hal's eyes. "I said so."

The eldest Mason son openly displayed genuine confusion in his features. Then, he became angry. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Her job," an eerily voice answered instead of Abbie.

"No. It can't be," Hal said as he slowly turned around. "Karen," he breathed out, his fears confirmed. "How could you, Abbie? You traitor!" he yelled, turning his head to the side to get a small glance at Abbie's face. She wore an evil grin.

"Put down your guns," Karen directed.

"Not that it matters. I took out the ammo when you were sleeping," Abbie whispered into Hal's ear. He threw his two weapons angrily to the ground. "Let's go," Abbie ordered as she pushed the gun into her prisoner's back.

"And why would I go anywhere with you?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Don't you want to see your brother?" Karen asked.

* * *

Maggie was hiding behind the bushes on the fringes of the clearing. She had seen Abbie and Hal on the move and followed hem here. She heard Abbie say something about skitters back at their camp, and when Maggie didn't see anything, she knew something was up.

A few seconds later, Abbie had a gun to Hal's face. Maggie _knew _there was something off about her. She was a traitor. The situation got even worse when someone walked into the clearing. It was a person they hoped they'd never see again.

Karen.

Hal was angry. Anyone could see that. And why shouldn't he be?

When Maggie heard Abbie say that she wanted Hal to go with them, she saw on his face that he was disgusted. That he wasn't going to budge. And knowing Hal, Maggie understood how stubborn he was. There was no good reason for him to go with them.

Until they mentioned Ben.

"Don't you want to see your brother?" Karen asked. At this, Maggie saw Hal freeze. All of his anger drained out of him.

"What do you mean?" he asked shakily.

"You've been looking for Ben, haven't you? Don't you want to see him?"

"What have you done to him?" Hal was angry again. In fact, he was even angrier—if that was even possible.

"We have him. Come with us, and you can see him," Karen offered.

"Don't do it, Hal. Don't do it," Maggie whispered to herself even though she knew it was futile. Once they had mentioned Ben, there was no other option for Hal. He cared a lot about his family. Who wouldn't? But with Hal, he won't listen to reason if one of his family members are hurt. All reason just goes flying out the window.

"Is he alive?" Hal asked.

"Yes. Of course."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes."

"Hal, if Ben was dead, there'd be no point."

"Fine," Hal spat out. Maggie knew that he still didn't know if Ben really was with them, but it was a chance he was willing to take. For weeks, he's been imagining the worst had happened to Ben. For him, this makes perfect sense.

"Good. Abbie, bring him."

Abbie gave a quick nod, and pushed Hal forward with her gun. He turned back with fire in his eyes, but started walking.

"Oh, Hal," Maggie said in an undertone to herself. She waited until Karen, Abbie, and Hal were out of her view, and then jumped to her feet. She debated whether or not she should go after them, but decided against it. If they catch her, too, nobody will have any leads on where to look or what happened to them.

Maggie shot a longing look at where she had last seen Hal. The whole Mason family always seemed to find trouble. She shook her head sadly, and started running away back towards the underground community in Charleston to report what had just happened.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Good chapter? Bad chapter? Okay chapter? Good cliffhangers? Bad cliffhangers? Okay cliffhangers? Please tell me what you thought in a review! I love hearing your thoughts! :DDD**


	7. Visits

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait! I've just been a bit preoccupied and not in the mood for writing. I've recently discovered a new TV show and have been watching that, Sorry again! I really hope this chapter is worth the long wait! R&R pretty please with a cherry on top! :)**

* * *

By the time Maggie had reached Charleston, she was panting hard. She rested her hands on her knees and hunched over so she could catch her breath before she rushed in to tell everyone what had just happened. She took a deep breath, and then ran inside.

Once she was inside the underground community, Maggie raced to Tom's office. When she was outside of it, she didn't even wait to tell the guards what she was doing. She pushed open the doors, and saw the president look up. At first he smiled, but then it faded when he noticed her distressed expression.

"Maggie? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hal…Ben…Abbie…Karen," Maggie breathed out. She had hesitated a little before saying that last name, though. Mr. Mason visibly tensed up.

"What happened? Tell me everything from the beginning."

Maggie nodded and sat down to tell her story. She started off with her suspicions with Abbie, and ended with the scene in the forest. Once she was finished, she scanned Tom's face for signs on how he took it. He was trying to keep his composure, but some emotions were still visible. There was mostly anger, and despair. Anger because Abbie betrayed them and manipulated all of them. Despair because if Karen was telling the truth, she now had _two _of his sons.

"What are we going to do?" the blonde asked.

"We're going to find my sons, and make Abbie regret ever coming to the 2nd Mass."

* * *

"So, you've been plotting this all along?" Hal asked as he looked over his shoulder at Abbie.

"Pretty much. Yeah," she replied.

"Why?"

"That is none of your concern."

"But—" Hal was silence by the gun that Abbie jabbed into his back.

"Shut up," she said.

Hal just shrugged. "Where are you taking me?" he asked, directing his attention to Karen.

"Away," she told him.

"Away where?"

One look from Karen and another push from Abbie's gun shut Hal up. He looked around at his surroundings in an attempt to remember the way so when he escaped—and he _would_—he'd know how to get back. Whilst he memorized their route, he was also thinking. About Ben.

If Karen was telling the truth, then the older Mason would be making his escape plus one. Hal was also worrying about his little brother's health and safety. If he was there, who knows how long Karen's had him or what she's done to him. All he really knew right now, was that if Ben was hurt in _any _kind of way, he'd be kicking some major alien butt.

Hal heard Karen speak. "We are here," she announced. The older Mason looked up at the tower looming above him. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't realized how far they'd walked.

"Holy…" he said, openmouthed. Then he slightly shook his head and turned to Karen. "So is Ben in there?"

"Yes."

"I want to see him."

"Very well." Hal felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder. He turned around and saw Abbie who still had the gun pressed into his back.

"Let's go," Abbie told him. They both followed Karen inside. For a few minutes, they just walked up sets and sets of stairs. It seemed like forever, but they finally reached their destination.

Once Hal walked through the door, he turned to Karen. "Where is he?" he demanded. All Karen did was gesture towards the corner of the room. There, Hal saw green and black vine looking things. He also saw something tangled in with the vines. Finally, his sight was focused enough that he could see it was a human being.

Abbie pushed him hard in the back again, towards the piles of vines. He slowly eased towards them. As he got nearer, he could finally make out some distinct features. The human was dirty, and was wearing fingerless gloves. He also had hair that was darkened by mud, but Hal guessed it was originally a sandy blonde color. Then, realization smacked the older Mason in the face.

"Ben?" he said quietly. "Ben?" Tears were silently streaming down Hal's face. He shook off Abbie's hand and ran all the way to the unconscious form of his little brother. "Ben? Listen to me. It's Hal. You gonna wake up? Please?" he said as he squeezed the younger Mason's hand.

Suddenly, Hal had his hands behind his back, and he saw Karen lifting him up. The vines tightly wrapped around his wrists, but Hal didn't really care. He still had his eyes trained on Ben's face. He had brusises and scars and a big gash on his cheek with dry blood. Hal directed his attention back to his captors.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"We tried to get information from him, but he wouldn't talk. He gave us no choice," Karen replied.

"You monster!"

"If Ben had just cooperated, we wouldn't of had to do anything. But he's strong. Much stronger than we had anticipated."

"Course he's strong! He's a Mason."

"My masters are very annoyed with the Masons. Just be grateful that I was not allowed to kill him." Karen told him. Hal could only shake his head. "We will come back when Ben is awake," she said as she walked out the door with Abbie right behind her.

Hal sighed and looked back to his little brother. What he found was a pair of green eyes staring back at him. "Hal?" he asked.

* * *

**Huh? Huh? Sooooo...what'd ya think? Idk if it was good...was it? Or at least OK? Please tell me in a review! Again, sorry for the long waits on ****_all _****my stories. I hope I can get some updates up soon. But I am going on vacation soon, so idk. I'll try. :) Please review. Favorite. Follow. All of that stuff. Please? Pretty pretty pretty please? I really do hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't, sorry. I'll try for a better one next time. **


End file.
